Whats mine is mine, not yours!
by tenkage onna
Summary: Allen is MINE! If you want him, yer gonna hafta go through ME!" cue violent action....HERE please! AUish future fic, Allen/Jan jean fluff


oh yeah, i rule :P moments like this when i wonder if i'll ever do a full lemon for this...

warning: shounen ai, AUish, set in the future, if you havent watched passed episode six....i guess spoilers then. slight lime.  
inspiration: dont trust me by 30H!3  
reasons: i had the sudden craving to do so~  
rating: high T~  
pairing: allen/jan(jean)  
summary: "Allen is MINE!! If you want him, yer gonna hafta go through ME!!!" cue violent action....HERE please!  
disclaimer: i WISH i owned this..........but nope, dgm isnt mine.

enjoy!! (smilesmile)

______________

Sometimes, Jan could be disturbingly....stupid. Stupid wouldn't be the right word, Allen corrected himself hastily. No, suicidal, headstrong and possibly even INSANE were some accurate words though. This he knew well enough, as Jan was usually making strange things that barely slowed before reaching Komui's level of insanity. He also slept with a wrench, and muttered threatening and horrifying things to failed experiments.

However, to just openly declare that Lavi and Kanda would have to go through him if they wanted Allen, that was a whole new level of insanity. Granted, both Exorcists had recently been quite flirty with Allen, and the new and young scientist for the Order had caught them cornering Allen with...impure (? psh) intentions. Needless to say, Kanda was not happy to be smacked upside the head with a Hammer. No, in fact, the expression he had worn made the whitenette fear for his younger lover's health.

Then he had done something that made the soul flee from him.

"Allen is MINE!! If you want him, yer gonna hafta go through ME!!!" he said loudly, then wrapped an arm around the older male's waist.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Jan was a masochist. Because Kanda very damn well near DID go through him, with Mugen no less. Thankfully Lavi and Lenalee had saved the day, and Jan escaped with a broken arm, and a bruised cheek. Any other damage wasn't seen, but Allen suspected there was some minor internal bleeding as well...

Thus, what brings us to the setting at hand. The hospital wing was never Allen's favorite place to be, in fact he usually avoided it at all costs. But Jan was there, wounded for HIS sake (though Allen thought it was more Jan's fault than anything else...) and he refused to just leave his lover there. Opening the door that lead to the young scientist's hospital room, he was relieved to see the teen wasn't attempting anything too stupid. Just fiddling with what looked like an explosive onion bomb. Sigh.

Jan had indeed grown up to be handsome, though a bit lanky. When he heard the door close, he turned anxious cobalt blue eyes on Allen and his expression turned into a beaming smile.

"ARREN~!! Thank GAWD, it was so boring!" he whined, flailing an arm.

Rolling his eyes, Allen stepped forward and pulled up a chair. "At least you're not dead....you shouldn't just jump at Kanda like that, its unhealthy." Allen lectured, holding up a blood red finger superior-like.

Jan rolled his eyes, and huffed. "He was fondling you and trying to get you back to his room. What else should I have done?" he snapped, pouting.

"Not smash him with a hammer, maybe?"

"Che!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, unable to understand why he was in love with such a dork. Perhaps the suicidal tendencies towards Exorcists and his strange obsession with metal objects during sex...brushing that aside, Allen decided it had to be his "charming" personality. Glancing around suspiciously, Jan leaned in towards Allen and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait...do you LIKE how they flirt with you?" he accused.

Rolling his eyes again, the whitenette huffed. "You jump to the weirdest conclusions. Why would I be attempting to get away, if I liked it?"

Leaning back with an unconvinced pout, he replied, "Well why else you you panic when I tried to stop them?" he demanded.

"You were threatening someone who had serious anger issues, who was armed, and would have gladly killed you. Forgive me for worrying." Allen replied with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

Jan huffed and crossed his arms, or tried to, and yelped when he bent his broken arm wrong. "S-So sue me!" he snapped, muttering and trying not the pay his arm any mind.

Suppressing a tiny smile, Allen leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger male's cheek. He couldn't really stay mad at a wounded and jealous Jan. For one, it was cute, for two, he had to say he felt flattered that the other had gotten beat up trying to prove his claim on Allen. Twitching at the affectionate contact, Jan made an annoyed grunt and sighed.

"Don't feel too jealous," Allen hummed cheerily, moving so he could kiss him properly. Pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over onto the brunette, he ground their hips together and nibbled at Jan's bottom lip. With the resulting moan, he pushed his tongue through his lips, seeking out the younger boy's and grinning softly against the other. With his uninjured arm, Jan reached up to pull Allen's head closer, burying his fingers in the soft white hair. He eagerly responded to the kiss, flushing lightly when he felt his older lover grin.

Pulling back to litter his face with kisses, the older teen slowly made his way south with his hand, his grin widening when he heard the choked gasp that trailed into a moan as he dug his hand into Jan's pants. Moving so he could nibble at the brunette's earlobe and comfortably stroke him, he blew gently into the other's ear. A gasp sounded, and he fought down the urge to smirk.

Allen flicked his tongue out to lick the piece of skin the was between his teethe before murmuring quietly into Jan's ear.

"because you're the only one I'll ever do this to."

___________

DONE! possibly the quickest oneshot i've written EVER.


End file.
